Violet City University: Chapter 1 - Evolution 101
by skittleandsmirnoff
Summary: If you like Pokemon facts related to the pokemon universe you'll wish you could study here too. I've written in concepts from within the actual games of pokemon as a reference and imagined what it would be like if pokemon was taught at university level. Though I have references to each world. Game, Anime & Manga.
1. Chapter 1: Evolution 101

**Chapter 1: Evolution 101**

Samantha Hastings. Samantha or as she preferred _Sam,_ was a transfer student from Viridian City High from the region of Kanto. She lived in her home at Fuschia City and grew to admire pokemon through her love of visiting the Safari Zone. Samantha had received a confirmation letter a month ago of acceptance to study at Violet City University after applying and being rejected over 3 years. She was finally accepted after her research paper on the wild pokemon in the Safari Zone. Sam had family in Ecruteak City and was going to be staying with her grandmother Martha for her semester in the Jhoto region.

Sam's favourite professor had always been Professor Elm and had read all the papers he had ever written. She was lucky enough to get into his class and in her excitement couldn't fall asleep until the early hours of the morning. She had an alarm set but accidentally forgot to change from Kanto time to Jhoto time but through her haste she was lucky to make it to her first lecture at Violet City University at the sacrifice of how she looked that morning. Sam sat in the third row from the front of the lecture hall; her raven black hair still resembling a Pidgeys nest and her uniform that she had ironed and prepared the night before now crinkled as she attempted to fix her ribbon tie. She was about to go to the bathroom to properly groom herself when a balding man in a white trench coat and glasses turned on the projector and began unpacking some files from his suitcase. Sam was speechless. She didn't care about the way she looked at that point. She had finally made it to V.C.U.

"I am Professor Elm. I'm not too good with introductions." He said pausing. "I mostly talk to Pokemon." He let his students laugh before he proceeded.

"I'm a professor that is currently researching unusual pokemon abilities though for many years I have specialised in pokemon breeding and evolution."

Samantha couldn't stop smiling as the professor began talking.

"Pokemon research has changed over the years both for the good and the bad." The professor began.

"The training that both trainer and pokemon go through had been a lengthy process with many pokemon being lost during experiments. There had been research into the fusion of the pokemon such as "Slowpoke" & "Shellder" in the Kanto regions in an attempt to extract the DNA that made the two pokemon into the evolved form of Slowbro or Slowking depending on where the bite had occurred." Elm clicking his remote changed the image to the next slide.

"The experiments had taken its toll on the willing volunteer trainers who had offered their pokemon for experiments. The news became wide spread when it was rumoured Silph Co had developed a prototype collar specifically built for an Eevee. The collar was said to be able to change and revert an Eevee through its Jolteon, Flareon & Vaporeon forms at will.

"Professor, Eevee is capable of many forms right? Why only those three forms in particular?" A student questioned.

The Professor adjusting his glasses replied "The research conducted was said to be in Kanto. Kanto did not have immediate access to the stones used to make an Eevee evolve into Glaceon or Leafeon. It can be assumed this is the case for Eevee's other forms as well; which is why the collar was said to be a prototype." The Professor then clearing his throat continued.

"Many trainers then after losing their pokemon had begun to spread the rumours that the notorious gang 'Team Rocket' had been funding the lab at Silph Company in Saffron City. And as you students majoring in Pokemon Battle Tactics know; there are those who disagreed and protested against the Pokemon League to stop pokemon from being trained to fight against one another for the sake of sport. So when these rumours surfaced about 'experimentations' the people took a stand and shut the lab down. Coincidently the richest man in the Kanto region, Giovanni announced he had been the criminal mastermind of Team Rocket and declared the gang disbanded. Though the allegations of Silph Co and Team Rocket working together was never proven."

Looking among the students in his class the professor broadly asked "How many of you are familiar with the 'Metal Coat' item?"

(Almost all the students raise their hands)

"The Metal Coat is an example of pokemon experimentation. In the beginning the Metal Coat item was only found on the black market and was also the first of its kind to further the development of pokemon evolution besides the evolution stones. It had been suggested to have been manufactured by the same scientists that were conducting those experiments in the Silph Co lab. The Metal Coat bonded to the DNA structures of only two pokemon Onix and Scyther with the evolutions now known as Steelix and Scizor."

Professor Elm again looking at his students begins to pace the stage. "Which one of you students has a Scizor? If you would be kind enough to volunteer I will give a further example of how the Metal Coat affects your pokemon."

"Professor! Over here!" a male student bellowed.

"What is your name?" he asked surprised at the immediate response of the student.

"Kira."

"You have a Scizor do you Kira?" The professor smiling at the boy's energetic nature.

"Not really. I have a Metagross sir."

The professor contemplated as he scratched his scalp. "Sure that will do." The professor reaching into his suitcase revealed a pokeball.

"Please make your way to the stage Kira." Elm said as he threw his pokeball to reveal what was inside.

A silhouette standing almost 3 ft tall. As the smoke cleared the pokemon stood on its four legs awaiting its masters command.

The students watched to see an Espeon standing before them.

Kira on seeing this reached at his belt and threw up a pokeball of his own. "Magnet Rise!" the boy commanded.

As Kira threw his ball into the air he immediately jumped out of his seat and landed on his Metagross's platform like skull flying towards the stage.

Some students that he flew over panicked as the heavy metal pokemon hovered pass, though Kira's facial expression suggested he trusted in his pokemons abilities.

As the iron blue pokemon landed it began stretching its legs slowly standing in an attempt to intimidate opposing the other pokemon. This Metagross' blue steel as if newly polished stood at 5 ft.

The cat like pokemon stood as its professor did. Confident and unphased.

The professor then turned on the big screen and pressed his remote to open up the theatre behind him. Huge land extending over a vast distance as the back of the stage began lifting up.

"Espeon! Test number five, six, two!" Elm dictated.

The pokemon looking back in obedience began glowing; its psychic energy protruding as the Espeons eyes turned red and immediately began forming barriers one after the other in column formation.

The professor looking at his students in the theatre began explaining his demonstration.

"As most of you know, Espeon is considered an above average agile pokemon. And comparison to a Metagross we can assume it is significantly faster. I have tested Espeon's speed over 500 metres and she has crossed the line at 7.33 seconds." The professor said pausing.

"Metagross will attempt to break that record."

The students whispers could be heard as the muttered to each other.

"What?! Everybody knows Metagross is slow compared to an Espeon!" Kira exclaimed.

The professor smirking walked over to Kira and whispered something into his ear. Nodding Kira gestured for his pokemon to take its place behind the lane with the 500m barriers set in front of it.

The professor then raised his arm and yelled "GO!"

Almost instantaneously a loud sound echoed as barriers set in front of the pokemon shattered and as the dust settled on the screen appeared the time 4.57 seconds.

The students were shocked and out of awe started to clap.

"Huh?" Sam whispered under her breath.

The boy returning his pokemon to its ball shook the hand of the professor and made his way back to his seat. The students congratulating him on his way back somewhat also expecting an explanation.

As the stage closed back into its original setting Professor Elm looked down at his watch.

"Oh look at the time!" He said returning his pokemon to its ball. That's all on today's lecture I'll give an explanation as to how Metagross shattered the record next week!"

As quick as the demonstration was as fast as the professor vacated the lecture hall.

"OH MY GAWD." Samantha exclaimed to herself. "I'm going to love it here."


	2. Chapter 2: Battle Points

**Chapter 2: Battle Points**

The halls of the university were busy as usual. The student's and their pokemon's rumbles could be heard throughout the prestigious school. Sure in some aspects it was similar to Viridian City University, but this place felt different to Sam. It was a warm day with many students taking advantage of the beautiful weather the day had to offer. Pokemon playing with their trainers, free to roam unlike Viridian; where unless during class time pokemon were to remain in their ball capsules. Sam contemplated as to whether or not she too should release one of her pokemon to keep her company, as she sat by herself eating the sandwich her grandmother Martha had prepared for her. Laying out her five pokeballs in front of her, she playfully amused herself with the ball capsules clicking the mechanism used to resize the pokeballs; watching the capsules shrink and grow at her touch.

"Hrmmmmm." She thought, taking another bite of her sandwich.

In Samantha's arsenal she had procured all of her pokemon from around her hometown of Fuchsia City; excluding her first pokemon which was given to her by her mother. Samantha's mother originally from Lavender town, had left Sam a Ghastly after she had passed away. The Ghastly was an offspring of her mother's Gengar, and also happened to be female. Like mother, like daughter she thought. She imagined her mother and her Gengar watching her and Ghastly from afar and because of this nicknamed her Ghastly 'Bellatrix'; which since then has evolved into a Haunter. Bellatrix she chose as a nickname, as it is one of the 25 brightest stars in the sky. Its distance from the earth is about 500 light-years. Normally most trainers did not nickname their pokemon, but Samantha felt a stronger bond to hers by doing so.

Her second pokemon she had obtained during one of her many visits to the Safari zone. One day she had accidentally walked into the territory of a Pinsir, the Pinsir retaliated in aggression but Sam was saved when a wild Scyther had come to her rescue and fought the Pinsir away. The Scyther after seeing Sam multiple times over a couple of months eventually approached her and willing gave itself up to become one of Sam's pokemon. She nicknamed Scyther 'Eskrima' after a martial art consisting of wielding two blades like that of a Scyther.

Starmie, originally caught as a Staryu while fishing with her father, was Samantha's first real battle. Her father a retired pokemon ranger, coached Sam during the battle helping her Ghastly and Scyther defeat the agile Staryu in battle. This helped Sam to realise she wanted to major in 'Pokemon Battle Tactics.' Sam adored the gemstone that her Staryu had. It reminded her of the stories of knights and princesses her dad use to tell her as a child. She nicknamed Staryu after her favourite knight 'Lancelot.' Her father later gave Samantha a Water Stone as a gift for her 17th birthday.

Another pokemon Sam had captured during her time in the Safari Zone was her Slowpoke. The Slowpoke, Sam had seen relaxing on the rocks not caring about anything around it. She had cheekily thrown a rock at the Slowpoke to get its attention and had waved around her own food to entice it to come closer. She merely threw her Safari ball at it when its attention had drifted to the food it was eating. The food she was eating that day was her favourite marshmallows. Due to the Slowpokes interest in the particular food she nicknamed her Slowpoke 'Meloz.'

Her last pokemon she had come upon in the Safari Zone when she had stumbled on a Chansey. The Chansey noticing Sam's presence began running when startled. After many hours and wasted Safari Balls the Chansey finally grew tired of Samantha's persistence and was captured. Sam loved her Chansey and their bond grew quickly. Through no other reason than loving the name, Sam nicknamed her Chansey 'Rosana'.

Looking over her pokemon and remembering how she came by each and every one of them, she picked up her first pokemon. Haunter. Haunter was by far her favourite. Ghost pokemon are usually associated with fear and depicted to be frightening pokemon though Sam felt it was a huge misconception. Her Haunter was the friendliest yet most mischievous of the bunch. Even so, Sam adored that quality in her Haunter.

Grabbing the capsule firmly Sam opened the pokeball. "Come on out Bella!" she said with excitement in her voice.

On release Bellatrix levitated staring back at her trainer. The Haunter unable to hold its laughter began to rotate around Sam, and the two of them laughed at their reunion. Suddenly Haunter stopped and began to fade.

"What's wrong Bella?" Sam said surprised as her Haunter went into its insubstantial form.

"Excuse me." A girl's voice from behind greeted. "I'm with the B.T. association. I saw you in Professor Elms class this morning."

"B.T. association?" Sam repeated.

"Battle Tower association." The girl explained. "Violet City University, every year chooses seven students to represent them in Olivine City's Battle Tower Wars. If you get chosen you get to battle trainers from around the world."

"Would you be interested?" The girl asked politely.

Nodding, Sam took a pamphlet from the girl. She had heard about the Battle Tower while she was still living in Kanto. Many trainers would develop their skills in preparation for the Pokemon League at the Battle Tower. Unlike the Pokemon League, there was no perquisite number of badges you had to acquire before becoming eligible to participate. It was rumoured that only the best of the best would arrive to battle at the venue. Sam knew that one day she too would like to battle with her pokemon at that place in the future.

"Yay!" The girl squeaked almost jumping on the spot. "I am Rima by the way." Introducing herself she pulled out her pokegear from her bag.

"I'm Samantha." She replied as she too took out her pokegear.

As Rima fiddled with the technology; Samantha's pokegear glowed as the pokegears voice said "Registration Complete."

"There, you're all set now Sammy!" Rima said happily as she handed the pokegear back.

Puzzled Sam asked "What do I do now?"

"Well, every trainer that is registered at the B.T. is now competing for the seven spots. You gain battle points when you beat another trainer. All first year students or trainers you defeat outside of school are worth 1 point. Second year students 2 points. And it continues like that." Rima said pointing at the pokegear menu. "You can even see the top seven trainers from there too. The competition commenced at 1pm earlier this afternoon, so you're lucky you registered now. You've only missed about an hour now."

As Samantha opened the menu, she could see the top seven trainers sitting at 60-80 points on the list. Rima being one of them.

"Are there any other rules I should know?" Sam questioned.

"Well, everyone registered with the University starts off with 50 points." Rima pointed at the screen. "If you registered elsewhere, you would start on zero. To keep a spot on the rankings a trainer must battle at least once every 48 hours. Otherwise points will automatically be deducted from your total. A cool thing for us students is, we get battle points for attending class too. Though not many people know that." Rima said cheekily.

"Registering people also gets you points too doesn't it?" Sam noticing +1 being added to Rima's overall total of now 67 points as she moved into 6th position.

"Yup." Rima nodded giggling. "Pokemon get tired too so they can't always battle, so there are plenty of ways of getting points besides battling."

As the two girls were talking a rumbling in the ground could be felt. It was a light tremor, but as it erupted a crowd cheering could be heard not that far in the distance. Samantha's eyes had wondered to where the sound had originally come from. Rima grabbing Samantha's hand excitedly ran towards the noise. "Let's check it out." A big grin over Rima's face.

As the two arrived, Sam and Rima stood above the scene from the upstairs balcony. It looked to be a battle between two trainers. Assumedly for positions for the Battle Tower. On the screen it appeared to be a 3v3 single battle. The trainer in the blue corner having his Golem out with one more pokemon to use; while the trainer in the red corner had only his Gyarados left. It seemed as though the Gyarados had been the cause of the tremor. Most likely an earthquake attack as it appeared that the Golem had struggled to its feet.

"Gyarados! Finish it with an Ice Fang!" The trainer in red commanded.

"Golem as it goes to bite you, counter it with a rollout!"

As the Gyarados moved swiftly, the Golem withdrew into its hard shell and began rolling towards its opponent. Before Golem had picked up momentum, the Gyarados had gnawed at the shell biting down and stopping the movement of the Golem almost immediately.

"Now crush it Gyarados!"

In one motion the Gyarados wore away the hard shell chomping the Golem as pieces of its armour shattered off. The Gyarados then spat the pokemon out into the already destroyed field caused by the earthquake earlier in the battle. As the dust cleared the Golem lay defeated as the trainer in blue returned his pokemon back to its capsule.

The trainer in blue stood silent as he reached for his final pokemon. The Gyarados before him seemed to glow after defeating the Golem.

"Why is the Gyarados glowing?" Sam asked Rima confused.

"It's a hidden ability of Gyarados called Moxie." Rima answered. "Every time Gyarados defeats a pokemon in battle, it increases its own attack by 50%."

Taking advantage of the trainer in blues indecisiveness, the trainer in red yelled.

"Gyarados, use Dragon Dance!"

Almost immediately the stance the Gyarados changed and its movements became different from what it was before. The stance looked more aggressive and agile as the pokemon seemed to grow in power.

The trainer in blue only smiled before the terrifying pokemon in front of him. Throwing his last pokeball into the air; he stood silent as a pokemon of no higher than 2ft appeared before the giant standing at 18ft in comparison. The small pokemon appeared to be a big cotton ball with green ears and a brown body. Samantha had only studied the pokemon from Kanto and Jhoto and was not too familiar with any other region.

"Oh my gosssssh!" Squealed Rima. "That is the cutest Whimsicott I have ever seen!"

The Whimsicott stood hopping in circles around as it clapped in a joyful way. The trainer in red surprised at the choice of pokemon began laughing.

"Gyarados! Give this little pip squeak an Ice Fang!" the trainer said pointing.

Though unlike its previous attack, the Gyarados had not acted immediately. It still keeping its position as it continued its Dragon Dance for the second time.

The Whimsicott looking back at its trainer, the trainer in blue then nodded in approval. The Whimsicott turned away from the Gyarados and began shaking its cotton like body at the giant opponent. Taunting the Gyarados it stopped its dance and became agitated at the little prankster.

The trainer in red had seen enough. "Gyarados! Ice Fang!" He yelled once more.

The Gyarados seemed too enraged that it did not hear its trainers command. Attacking viciously it struggled as it dove head first into the debris of the arena.

"Leech Seed!" The blue trainer directed.

The little pokemon dodging the Gyarados began to shed some of its cotton over the opponent as it jumped over it and the small crevices. Roots from underneath where the earthquake had unsettled began rising up from the soil and entangling the Gyarados. It seemed as though the more the Gyarados had struggled to remove itself from the vines, the more it became drained of energy. The Gyarados being unable to retaliate eventually became defeated.

"THE WINNER IS… THE BLUE CORNER!" An official yelled as the trainer in blues face came onto the screen. The crowd and Rima cheered as Samantha watched in awe.

"How did that Whimsicott take down that Gyarados?" Sam asked not believing her eyes.

"It's pretty simple actually." Rima smiled. "Gyarados used Dragon Dance before Whimsciott came out right?

Sam nodded, remembering seeing that. "Yeah?"

"Well, Whimsciott was clapping as it came out. The clapping wasn't just a gesture." Rima answered. "It was using the move 'Encore.' Encore causes the pokemon to repeat its previous move regardless of what its trainer wants."

"What about the rest of it?" Sam still confused.

"Okay.. So After Gyarados became locked in to only using Dragon Dance right?" Rima said trying to help Sam recall the battle. "The Whimsicott then used the move 'Taunt.' Taunt makes a pokemon unable to use non-attacking moves… In this case Dragon Dance. But since Encore forces the Gyarados to keep using Dragon Dance, Taunt conflicts it and makes the pokemon unable to do anything. Sure Gyarados had Moxie's power up and it's power increases from Dragon Dance.. But if Gyarados is locked into only using Dragon Dance by encore, it will never get to attack. Which is why it was forced to use 'Struggle.'"

"Okay, I follow how all of that happened. But shouldn't Gyarados become faster when it Dragon Dances?"

"Yes, that is true. Though Whimsicott also has an ability." Rima said pausing. "Whimsicott have an ability we've come to know as 'Prankster.' It seems as though as long as the move it is trying to use are non-damaging, it will always move first. Which is how Whimsicott was able to set up Leech Seed and rinse and repeat its Encore & Taunt cycle until Gyarados is unable to battle."

"How did you know all that from just watching the battle?" Sam said surprised.

"I'm in my 3rd year of Battle Tactics here at V.C.U." Rima said pleased with herself.

"Okay then.. If you saw me in class this morning.. How did that Kira guy beat the record?"

"Oh, that was Bullet Punch." Rima sighed. "It's why the Professor set up barriers to stop the attack. Bullet Punch works similar to the Whimsicott Prankster ability. It has priority in speed and doesn't take into account the normal speed of the pokemon."

"Majoring in Battle Tactics and now the Battle Tower huh?" Sam whispered to herself.

From watching the battle in front of her she knew the quality of skill that was expected of someone from the Battle Tower. She knew her skills were not quite there yet, though she couldn't shake this feeling. She felt an excitement go down her spine.

"You ready for this Bella?" she said as she turned to the empty space at her side.

Coming into view again, Haunter licked Sams face in excitement. Her pokemon were just excited as she was. Now the journey was to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Writers Notes:<strong>

_When I write I like to leave Easter Eggs/Trivia from the games and anime in my writings. The battle with the Gyarados and the Whimsicott was an actual battle on wifi that I actually did. (Minus the Golem.)_

_Grandma Martha is based off Pokemon Silver/Gold and is an actual Ghost type trainer in Mortys Gym._

_Eevee collar was from the Pokemon Adventures Manga._

_Hope you all enjoyed!_

_xoxo_


End file.
